The Need to Know
by move them hands
Summary: He has to know, he NEEDS to know just exactly how the Uchiha feels for him, but what if the answers aren't what he had hoped for. Utter fluff that will melt your teeth SasuNaru of course


I felt like writing fluff XD This is a first fluff for me so yeah sorry if it sucks I wrote it in a few hours while bored and surfing DA

Naruto walked down the street with a strange smirk on his face as his arms swung back and forth. His smirk broadened into a grin as he saw the top of a certain raven haired teme. With a graceful stride the blonde quickly caught up with his greatest rival, teammate, his best friend.

His elbow reached out and jabbed the older teen in the side playfully when the Uchiha didn't acknowledge Naruto's presence. A huff of annoyance sounded from the teen as his eyes quickly darted to the left to glare at his friend, while his head stayed still.

"Hey teme, what cha doin?" Naruto asked nonchalantly as he fiddled with zipper, a light blush growing on his cheeks.

Sasuke raised a delicate brow as he noticed the light blush but quickly trained his eyes on the road ahead, "I'm going to the training field dobe, care to join me?" The Uchiha braced himself for the loud annoying shouts of jubilation that was sure to come from the over active blonde. When nothing happened immediately Sasuke turned to face the blonde as he continued forward.

"Yeah, that would...be cool..." The blush that was lightly dusting the blonde's cheeks grew brighter as it claimed more territory. After a long pause and a long awkward stare from his friend Naruto grinned cheekily as he boasted half-heartedly, "I'm gonna beat your ass to Sasuke-teme."

The Uchiha smirked as he gave an hn in response and shoved his hands in his pockets, "You can dream dobe."

Continuing on in unusual silence the two finally arrived at the training grounds. Naruto's body was tense as his face portrayed a mix of emotions, confusion, uncertainty, worry, and fear. He gawked on his inner cheek while his fingers kept busy by messing with random articles of clothing.

When they stopped in the middle of the grounds Sasuke sighed, "Dobe, whats the matter? Do you not want to fight?" He smirked at the end of his sentence as he watched all the emotions drain from the blonde's face then were quickly replaced with rage.

"You calling me a coward?! I'm defiantly going to kick you damn ass now! I was just worried that I was gonna hurt you really bad or something, now I don't care!" The blonde hunched into the fighting stance as he glared at the still smirking raven haired teen.

"Hn."

Sasuke attacked first, his kunai heading straight for the blonde's throat. Of course he was quickly blocked by the blonde as Naruto kicked out, his foot getting caught by the Uchiha. Naruto twirled around and used his free foot to strike out, when Sasuke released his other foot the blonde flipped over the teens head and instantly summoned a few clones.

Their duel continued for longer then an hour, toward the end Naruto stood with sweat matting down his against his forehead and cheeks while his body trembled with exhaustion and the thrill of the fist. Sasuke was in no better condition, both sported a few scraps and bruises.

Standing not more then fifteen feet away Sasuke flinched as something came hurling at him from his left. A clone had hide itself for half the fight, waiting for its chase and when finally it came the clone barreled out of nowhere toward the exhausted Uchiha and knocked the teen right to the ground.

Sasuke heaved for a minute as all the air escaped from his lungs, his eyes bulging out. Just as he hit the ground the clone disappeared and he was flipped onto his back, Naruto quickly taking the clones place.

The blonde looked down with a triumphant smirk as he used his legs to pin Sasuke's into immobilization as his hands held Sasuke's over the teme's head. After sitting on the glaring Uchiha for a minute Naruto's face suddenly softened with a look of uncertainty as his eyes fell to look at the ground and his lower lip disappeared in between his teeth.

Before Sasuke could question the other a bright smirk reclaimed the blonde's lips as he leaned forward, batting his eyes flirtatiously. His voice became soft and almost playful as he looked the Uchiha straight in the eyes, "Do you think I'm pretty, teme?"

Naruto felt his heart slamming in his chest as his vision became blurry, it felt as if his mind was swimming. His face was just inches of the other's and he prayed Sasuke couldn't feel his panicked heart or his feel his concern.

Finally after staring at the blonde with an arched brow and an expression that said he was pondering his deep voice rang out, vibrating through the blonde.

"No."

An hurt expression overwhelmed the blonde's face as his teeth clamped down on his lips hard enough to draw blood and his fingers tightened their grip as his body stiffened as if receiving a blow.

"Oh." A lost look took Naruto's eyes and a haze glazed over the top as he tilted his head to the side, still not getting off the Uchiha. He decided he had to ask, he just had to...before it was too late and he didn't have the courage or strength to ask again.

As a same amount of tears started to swell in his pools of blue Naruto shifted uncomfortable, thankful that Sasuke wasn't fighting to get free and half hoping that was a sign that the Uchiha didn't hate him completely.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice had started with a slight tremble, he cleared his voice and continued, "Would you want to be with me...forever?"

The blonde licked the blood from his lip as he stared at the other teen with pleading eyes.

Sasuke blinked as his head pressed down into the ground, confusion evident in his eyes. For a moment longer he stared, then slowly he shook his head.

"No."

It felt like his heart was being slowly ripped from his body as the blonde held back a small sob. His body went numb and the tears pooling in his eyes began to sting as they were held back.

"Sasuke," the blonde let go, sure that the other wouldn't push him off at this moment as he brought his hands up and played with his zipper. He ihad/i to know.

"Would you cry if I left?" He choked on a sob as he fisted his jacket and looked back up into the Uchiha's eyes.

"No." The answer was small, almost unheard. But Naruto defiantly heard it. His whole being crumbled, his heart stopped as his soul wailed from deep within him. No longer having the ability to hold back thick streams of tears released from his eyes and rained down his cheek.

He couldn't take it anymore, he felt his world falling apart. Quickly he nodded, his body quaking with sadness and rejection as he jumped up and started rushing away in the direction of his home.

Hot tears burned down his cheeks as his fists stayed clenched at his sides. Any thoughts in his mind were only of how foolish he was to think that the great Uchiha would ever return his feelings and how much of a moron he was for opening his heart like that.

Just as he got to the tree closet to the path they had taken to the grounds strong fingers pressed down on his shoulders and held him in place. Startled for a moment the blonde jumped, then swiftly whipped around with a half hearted glare ready. Before he could shout or protest he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

They were soft, a caring smile caressing his face. A hand came up to cup the blonde's cheek as the other rested on around Naruto's waist.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat as it speed up. Sasuke came closer and looked down into Naruto's face as his thumb gently rubbed the teen's tears away.

"Naruto," the blonde's heart stopped as his eyes searched the other's for answers.

"You're not pretty, you're beautiful...I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away...I'd die." With that he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the blonde's.

Naruto's eyes fluttered between open and shut as his arms shot up, his fingers fisting the slightly taller teen's shirt. For a moment he didn't, couldn't, respond...then his senses all snapped back at once. His left arm wrapped around the slender frame in front of him as his other wrapped around Sasuke's neck and pulled the other closer.

His lips moved hungrily against the raven's as his mouth opened enough to let the Uchiha's tongue slip in.

In an instant the world that had just crumbled to his feet moments ago, was rebuilt and made stronger, more whole...he felt filled as Sasuke returned his love full force. He melted into the raven's body as their kiss finally broke and they held onto each other tightly.

"I'll be with you forever Naruto, whether you like it or not." Sasuke pulled back and looked into the deep pools of blue as he pressed his forehead against the blonde's. "I don't know what brought this about today dobe, but I'm so glad it finally did...I don't know if I could have lived another day without you in my arms."

A fierce blush forced its way back onto Naruto's cheeks as he looked away timidly. Sasuke pulled back to stay into his blonde's eyes. "Hn?"

A strange smile pulled up the edge of the blonde's mouth as he unhooked one of his arms and scratched the back of his neck, " Well its because...I saw Iruka and Kakashi together today...they were so happy and I just wanted...I wanted to know if I could have something like that...with someone I cared for."

Sasuke smirked as he shook his head, "Well whatever pervert..." His smirk broadened as he saw the rage suddenly swirl in the blonde's eyes. Before the blonde could comment the Uchiha's index finger pressed against his lips.

"You want to go get some ramen, dobe?" Within a split second Naruto's face lite up as he grasped onto the Uchiha's shirt.

"You're buying!" the blonde giggled as they turned.

"There wouldn't be any other way."

Naruto's heart fluttered as Sasuke's slender fingers weaved into his own and they headed through the town to his favorite ramen stand.

So for those of you that go to DA you might of seen that chain comment thingy going around and I just wanted to write a one-shot for it...even though I have a crap load of other stuff I HAVE to be writing right now I figured why not waste my time on something else...

Well now that the fluff is out of my system I feel better

Hope you enjoyed my one-shot of fluff. Later!


End file.
